One Piece: Black Dawn
by VillainAdvisor
Summary: Two years have passed, Straw Hats Pirates have become stronger. Others have also. But what pirates who made debut in that two year span. Black Titans a rookie pirate crew who have been in New world and back. Their story and the Original.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**One Piece Fanfiction. Here we go. Black Titans. Straw Hats. Akainu. Kizaru. Sengoku. Many Others.**

**P.S. I do not own OP**

On the high seas, a large naval ship passed through the Gates of Justice, towering gates that opened to Marineford, the headquarters of the Marines. The ship docked the port and an admiral stepped out. It was Vice Admiral Doberman, it was easily him for him surprisingly amount of scars on his face and his left eye was blank with no iris. He walked from his ship into the headquarters and walked up the stairs leading to the gathering hall. He opened the doors and found his fellow vice admirals and one of the admirals, Akainu sitting in the corner alone. He sat down and looked at some new Vice Admiral who had been recently appointed, Vice Admiral Barou. A military soldier who rose through the ranks for easily disposing of criminals and suppressing rebel forces, two more years and he could become an Admiral. He was called the Swordsman of the Sea, for reasons Doberman did not want to know. Doberman was sitting next to Kaizeruhige, a fellow comrade. Here they were sitting once more; two years had passed since the Battle of Marineford. Now the news of the Straw Hats Pirates had come again to their ears, Luffy D Monkey was discovered alive and well and powered up, as was his team members. But since the battle, new pirates had come to fame, one in particular. The Black Titan Pirates, also a rookie band of pirates that was formed just after the Straw Hats made their Debut. Although most attention was on the Straw Hats, after they went into hiding for two years, the Black Titans were known for a rookie pirate group that gone into the New World and back. The only rookie crew to be able to do that, although the other rookies from two years ago were unheard of, Doberman in his mind wanted to crush that pirate crew and put them behind bars.

Vice Admiral Barou cleared his throat and spoke.

"We are here today to talk about what do with the Reborn Straw Hats Pirates, the New Fisherman and of course the Black Titans," Barou said. The Vice Admirals were uneasy, one or two had met the Black Titans once or twice and their ships had been obliterated. Admiral Akainu sat on his seat and put his elbows on the table in front of him. His chin on his hands, he was remembering he heard the World Government wanted the captain of the Black Titans to become one of the Shichibukai, but the captain refused saying he did not want to be a dog leashed to the government. Akainu had been angry and attacked the ship, but his power had been deflected by one of the crew members, that since then, if Akainu saw him again, he would destroy him.

"Well, the usual, we wait for the Straw Hats to appear in the New World, or hope the New Fisherman Pirates dispose of them" said Akainu sternly. Doberman sighed. He also spoke.

"The Black Titans Pirates are currently back from the New World and his ship reported by our Marines has been sighed on Baterilla, a place we all know was the birthplace of Portgas D Ace." He said. Kaizeruhige huffed and breathed out.

"I have already sent a few ships there and we known that Admiral Kizaru is on his way also as he heard before us," he said. Admiral Akainu and Barou both smiled from hearing that knowing no matter how fast the pirates were, they won't be able to escape or flee from Kizaru.

Far away, in South Blue, on the island of Baterilla, a black wooden ship stood at the edge of the island, suspended in the water and not so far from the ship. The ship's sails were down so it was not going anywhere. Not far from the ship were wooden floats that had the marine flag on them, meaning marine ships had tried to take the ship, but failed. On the ship sat a dark clothed man. He was wearing black trousers, a black trench coat that opened up at his legs creating a lower cape; his hair was spiky and black with two coloured white lines on the edges. His hair was covering his eyes and his mouth was moving slowly. He was breathing slowly and it seemed he was asleep. He had his arms crossed across his chest and he was not shown with any weapon. A Navy ship was approaching slowly, and as it did, it sent out smaller ships in front of itself. The smaller row boats stopped at the black wooden ship and climbed on board. As they got onto it, they saw how spacious it was. The mast was fully black and seemed be metal. The floor was wooden and a dark red and brown colour. The wheel of the ship was at the back and seemed to be smaller than most ships, but it was a lighter colour that the ship and had red diamonds on the poles at the ends. There no one on board except the black clothed man. The soldiers approached the man with ease, not truly knowing which crew member he was. One soldier stepped forward and the floorboard under him creaked. He cursed at his mistake and all of the soldiers looked at the man sleeping.

His eyes opened suddenly, but he was looking at them. He rose and brushed some dust of his body. The soldiers positioned their weapons at him. Now the light shone at him, and his features were a bit more seen. He had a scar across each eye. His right eye was red and his left eye was purple. His skin was pale tanned and it could be clearly seen he had a pentacle star necklace around his neck.

He then looked at them and reached for his pocket under his coat. When he did that, the soldiers reacted to by unlocking their safety pins and getting ready to fire at him. He took out not a weapon or something of that nature. But a notebook and pencil, with his other hand took the pencil and opened the notepad. He began to write down something into the note pad and was looking at the soldiers and past them towards the ship.

He closed the notepad and put away the pencil. He began to stretch his arms, legs and crack his knuckles and the neck. He put his fist into his palm slowly and bowed downwards.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. The soldiers looked at him oddly and two knew his intention and pressed the triggers of their rifles. The bullets released from their barrels. The clothed man stepped forward and seemed to dodge the two bullets and was in between the two soldiers within half a second, thrusting both fists into them. Before any of the soldiers even reacted to the firing of their guns, the rest of the six soldiers were all hit with the same punch. He then returned to his original spot and did the same thing with the bowing. He bowed once more and when he did, the eight soldiers leaned forward and fell. He saw the two naval ships see him through their telescopes and he stepped forward taking a scabbard which was lying against the mast. It was a black scabbard with a red hilt. He touched the hilt and pulled it a bit out, but there seemed to be no blade.

"Shall we Dance, Mizuki" he said and jumped from the ship upwards. He seemed to glide through the air, his cloak behind his holding him in the air. He landed on the railing of the first naval ship. The soldiers all pointed guns at him. He crouched down and jumped forward taking out the blade completely, but not throwing away the sheath. He seemed to pass through all of them and landed on the other end of the ship, on its railing. He put back the sword and hilt, as the hilt hit the scabbard, he spoke.

"Spin," he said. The soldiers seemed to burst with cuts as they were circular cuts going around, the whole body of each soldier. They fell to the ground. He looked towards the second ship which seemed smaller, but had fewer soldiers, which meant they were a stronger force. He jumped again and this time he smiled.

On the beach of the island which saw the black wooden ship and naval ships, sat on a bamboo chair, with a table next to him, with a glass of red and blue liquid swirling within it, was a dark blue haired individual, who was wearing an open short sleeved shirt, which was decorated with flowers and dark green shorts with sandals as his footwear. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and he was reading a book. Another individual joined him; this person was wearing black trousers, a red shirt and open black jacket. He had dark blond hair with a tint of orange at the sides, his eye colour was bright orange and his skin was pale. He had his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked at the sitting individual then towards the ship. The sitting individual spoke.

"Tirus, it seems Raziel is guarding perfectly. How are things in the city?" asked the man. The man standing seemed to be called Tirus. He took out from his pocket a sheet of paper which had writings and numbers on them.

"So far we have collected 76% of everything we need. Four more hours and then we can leave the island," he said. The man smiled and sat up, placing the book on the table.

"You can continue, I will keep watch so that Raziel does not go overboard," he said. He then stopped, watching Tirus turn round, but not before speaking once again."Tell Shinku and Kaen not to be distracted and I give you permission to see Aki," he said. Tirus smiled and walked away. The man sitting down looked towards the black ship and stood up.

"My Black Beauty, the Titan," he said.

Back on the last naval ship, the elite soldiers were on the ground and one soldier was left standing. He turned to look at the wall which had the Most Wanted posters nailed to the wall. The man, who was called Raziel, his face was on the wall with 170,000,000 beri wanted bounty. The soldier stuttered as he uttered the name of the man before him.

"Raziel Eath, 'Shadow'" he said. He did not have time to go for his weapon as he felt the blinding pain of a sword striking him through his torso. He fell to the ground, and Raziel stood over everyone. He then jumped back to the first ship, but not before swinging his scabbard downwards, without taking out his sword. The slash flew through the air and hit the ship. The resulting effect, cut the ship in half and then split cutting numerous times, until the ship sank in a few hundred pieces. The same thing happened, when Raziel jumped back to his own ship, cutting down the first ship and watching it sink.

Raziel walked to the edge of his ship and waved to the man sitting down.

"Chronos, sorry, Captain Chronos, enemies disposed off" he said. The man sitting, Chronos smiled at what Raziel had achieved. Chronos was the captain of the ship, meaning he was the captain of the Black Titans Pirates. He watched Raziel go back to his duties and sat down himself and drank his beverage cocktail.

Not so far from the island, was arriving a much larger naval ship with a man wearing yellow trousers and uniform with a white marine cape. He had a beard and red tinted sunglasses.

"Kizaru is here" he said

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Light Man vs Earth Man

**Second Chapter of One Piece Black Dawn. I hope you enjoy. Kizaru is cornered here. And a New Fruit is shown.**

**p.s.s I do not own One Piece  
**

An explosion was heard, that the aftershock resonated throughout the village of Baterilla. The Marines had arrived and were attacking small and big time pirates who were staying at the village for some reason. The soldiers took out their guns and fired them towards the pirates who fell down or dodged them.

A group of soldiers fired bullets towards a pirate who was with his own pirate crew. The bullets flew, but they were deflected but the pirate.

"Be aware main, it' Bullet Shield Ji" said the main leader of the marine group, the man in front of them, had dark brown hair, chest length. He had silver eyes and pale skin. He was wearing black shorts and a black vest. As his name preceded him being called Bullet Shield, he was a Devil Fruit User, who had eaten the Paramecia Fruit called Tama Tama no Mi, or Bullet Bullet Fruit that gave him a shield against anything that hits him; be it fire, he would become flame proof, bullets he would become bullet proof and so on.

The soldiers could do nothing, but they stopped firing when they heard orders from their leader to step to the side. The pirates and Ji himself was surprised at what was happening but the sudden force of pressure in the air they knew something strong was coming. The spark of light was the first guess and reaction was a large explosion that sent the pirates flying to the sides. Ji lay on the ground and he lifted his head to see the person who had attacked them.

There standing in the middle of the smoke, with his yellow full suit and orange tie and his marine cloak around him was Admiral Kizaru. Ji coughed blood and he felt Kizaru stand over him.

"Oh, Bullet Shield Ji, 100,000,000 beli. You are now captured" he said smiling and walked towards the main centre of the city. Ji cursed as they put Cursed Handcuffs on his wrists nullifying his ability.

Kizaru looked around and saw there were pirates around. He smiled and the pirates all fired guns at him. The bullet passed through Kizaru and he pointed his fingers at all of the pirates. There were no civilians so he only hit the pirates and each attack, create a miniature explosion.

Kizaru looked at his work. All the pirates who had been attacked were being handcuffed. Kizaru himself smiled, but he was annoyed that the person he was meant to capture was not here. He told the soldiers and marines to follow him towards the fields outside the city.

Half an hour later, it had taken them to get to the fields, since Kizaru was told not to display his power among civilians and he needed marines to capture his prized capture of the Black Angels. They looked around and felt and saw nothing. Kizaru turned to the soldiers who were looking around. One soldier suddenly gasped and pointed behind Kizaru.

"Its Seismic," he suddenly said. Kizaru turned round and smiled. In front of them, the first mate of the Black Titans Pirates had appeared, Tirus or as what the World Government called him; Seismic. Tirus stood at a height of 6ft 3. He had dark green hair that was neck length and covered his right eye. He had pale skin and both eyes were of a ocean colour. Tirus had a scar that was across the right side of his mouth. Tirus was wearing dark green trousers and a white shirt. He had his arms crossed with right arm towards his chin, his hand open palmed. He was wearing two black rings on his fingers and he was wearing on his shoes, dark black platform shoes. Tirus himself, what his name said about him, he did not look it, as he dressed with elegance and high class. Kizaru stepped forward and swung his hand which was a command for the marines to start shooting. The Marines did as the Admiral commanded and fired their bullets at Tirus. Tirus seemed to smile as the bullets fired at him seemed to blast at him, but after some quick movements of some wind gale and smoke that cleared away, Tirus was seen holding something in his right hand. He opened his hand and it showed all the bullets that had been fired moulded into a sphere. He flicked the bullet sphere towards the marines. The sphere passed and stopped in the middle of the marine soldiers. Tirus pressed his finger next to his lips.

"Shatter," he whispered. The metallic bullet sphere suddenly shattered, firing in all three hundred and sixty directions, the bullets that had been fired by the Marines. The marines were each shot down, right to the last soldier. They were on the floor, all unconscious and some were dead.

Kizaru looked at the numerous marine soldiers on the floor and then at Tirus and made a frowned expression which was a first for Kizaru.

"You are as merciless as ever Tirus," he said. It seemed Kizaru had met Tirus before somewhere. Tirus smiled and bowed his head.

"Of course, Admiral Kizaru or should you would be better, with me calling you Borsalino?" he asked Kizaru. Kizaru smiled, he loved his original name rather than what he was named by the World Government. Kizaru also bowed and then fired from his fingers, numerous bullets of light.

They flew at Tirus at of course light speed. They connected and there was a large explosion. The smoke began to clear away and Tirus stood there with one hand at his size that had smoke coming from it. Kizaru sighed looking at Tirus and smiled.

"Oh. You used Haki to block my attacks and deflect them. So why won't you use your true power?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Tirus chuckled and pointed to the ground they were standing on.

"Do I really have to explain?" he asked him. Kizaru chuckled and his body vanished into light and then he appeared behind Tirus and fired a light laser at his head. Tirus' eyes widened when Kizaru was behind him, but he smirked when Kizaru fired a laser.

The smoke cleared away once more and Tirus was standing from Kizaru who looked at him. It seemed Tirus had used Haki once again to stop a Logia Type attack. Tirus stepped forward and began to walk around a bit. He stopped bending down and picking up some sand in his hand. He stood up and opened his palm. The sand began to fall from his hands and was blown away by the wind.

"So the Reaper* has given you an order not to use your powers while on this island and while you are docked," said Kizaru. Tirus clapped his hands and smiled, with his eyes closed.

"Yes that is correct. I can easily destroy you, using the surrounding earth, but where is the fun in that" he said. Kizaru chuckled also. In his mind, he was annoyed but at the same time a tad scared. He was an Admiral but he knew there would always be a power user who would rival him. It was not Tirus, but the Black Titans themselves since each of them was strong enough to take on Vice Admirals and their First Mate and Captain could take on Admirals.

Kizaru knew he would have to get serious. He clasped his hands together and from there, he formed a light sword. He held the sword and pointed it at Tirus. He vanished and appeared behind Tirus and then appeared in front of him and slammed down his sword. There was a devastating explosion that Kizaru jumped out of and his light sword dispersed. He was smiling and he was keeping his cool. The smoke burst and cleared away. Tirus was standing with his hands by his sides. From his hand to his elbows, his hands had changed colour to pure black. It seemed this was part of Tirus' ability.

Kizaru smiled and began to charge his hands.

"Yasakani no Magatama" he said. Kizaru used both his hands to fore a barrage and torrent of deadly light projectiles that would cause extreme damage. It was aimed of course Tirus and around him. It was a barrage of projectiles for five minutes.

The smoke was clearing away slowly; there were impacts and craters all over the field, and no trace or sign of Tirus. Kizaru smiled at his achievement, he had destroyed a pirate who would cause trouble. He stepped forward, but stopped as he felt the earth literally move. It was a quake, a shockwave throughout the ground. In the middle of all the devastation, from the ground rose Tirus. It seemed although he had deflected the first few attacks, he had defended himself by burrowing underground.

Kizaru was annoyed, but kept his cool. He looked at Tirus as he began to brush off the dust of his clothes.

"Che. My clothes are dirty. I have to get going. So That I can have a head start, I will render you unmovable for a few minutes" he said to Kizaru. Kizaru chuckled, wanting to know what Tirus meant by that and was prepared for anything. Tirus brought up his hands and then put them in his pockets. The feet on the ground began to crack the ground underneath him.

"Quake" said Tirus. The ground moved uncontrollably, moving the entire field and it even felt like he moved the entire island. The ground underneath Kizaru began to change shape as Kizaru began to sink. Kizaru smiled and began to disperse into light but noticed a change. There was nowhere to go, as around him, the ground began to form a dome around him. He cursed and fired numerous light projectiles at the walls, but they did nothing as it seemed, if Tirus was still there, the walls were infused with Haki. Kizaru waited for a few minutes and noticed his sinking had stopped.

"Oh that is clever. Distracting me with quick sand then caging me and then actually hardening the quick sand" Kizaru said smiling and keeping his calm. After a few minutes he felt and heard nothing. He beamed is body from the pit and through the walls exploding and destroying it in the process.

Kizaru looked around and could not find Tirus anywhere. He saw that more marines had arrived and were helping the injured. He walked to the leader of the regiment.

"Where are the Black Titans?" he asked him. The leader looked up and saluted Kizaru.

"They are out in sea," he answered. Kizaru was confused. It would have taken more time to get to the ship, meaning the ship was already out to sea, meaning the battalion he had ordered to stall the ship had been defeated already. But the question was, how fast had Tirus gotten to ship. Kizaru thought for a moment and deduced that is Tirus could manipulate the earth, he could travel through the earth quicker meaning he would have gotten to his ship instantly. Kizaru ordered his men to take care of the injured, he would take his own ship that was already in the sea, he was going to personally destroy the Black Titans, and with that statement he dispersed into light.

He appeared on his own ship and ordered his hip to follow the black ship with its black sails not far from them, which was heading towards the mist. The ship began to move at a blinding speed to catch up with the ship of the Black Titans.

Kizaru could already see the ship and prepared for his approach. Kizaru felt something was wrong. The soldiers, the marines on the ship were all walking around as if they were blind. Kizaru looked up and noticed black feathers falling from the sky. He did not know what it was but as a black feather touched his body, it did not pass through, but it made his body become numb as he fell to the wooden floor. He did not know what happened, but he could see on top of the mast, a black winged individual who then flew away towards the direction of the Black Titans.

On the ship, Chronos landed and his wings retracted. He looked at his team mates who were smiling.

"Well we can add that to our diaries. We have escaped the grasp of Admiral Kizaru. We have now successfully escaped the grasp of all three Admirals and the Vice Admiral" he said. Chronos looked towards Kaen. Kaen was a black haired individual who looked the thinnest of all of them. He had black sunglasses on and was wearing a formal suit. Kaen spoke to his Captain.

"I am curious. I know that we have two Paramecia Type Devil Fruit Users. But what is your type?" he asked. Tirus and Shinku chuckled, while Raziel kept quiet. Chronos smiled.

"Well. Its not Logia, Paramecia or Zoan. Its a Type of Fruit that goes beyond the understanding of this world," he said. He continued, "The Never world or as we call it the Neta Type Fruit. My type is something I really don't know. I know my Father had this same ability. These fruits are ones that can control time, age, death, space, dimensions and the elemental nature of this world" he said.

Kaen was surprised on hearing about a new type of fruit. But it would explain a few things about the Captain.

They all took their positions as the Black Ship, the Black Titan, entered the mist and vanished.

**So what do you think. Read, Comment/Reviw and Please read my Other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dark King Meets Black Angels

**Chapter Three of my One Piece Fanfiction; Black Damn. This one took some time, and some nagging from my sis helped. This has a FlashBack moment, and a new plot to the story, another of my sis' ideas, Goharou, Five Pirates who decided who would be the Next Pirate King. So enjoy this new Plot**

At the known tourist attraction and spot for Pirates to flock before setting off to the new world; Sabaody Archipelago, The Straw Hat Pirates had just left not so long ago, diving down into the water heading towards Fishman Island. The Marines were somewhat stopped by friends of the Straw Hats Pirates; one of them being the Dark King Rayleigh. He walked away from a battlefield of half dead marine soldiers.

He walked towards the port where the other ships were entering and leaving. As he walked, he sensed something and with his eyes could see a mist coming into Sabaody. The mist spread fast, as Rayleigh had seen that the mist had gotten thicker and already visibility had decreased by 85%. Rayleigh knew this was not a natural, someone had changed the weather so much, and it had caused it to become mist today. It also came to his mind; maybe the mist was to hide the presence of something.

He used his Haki to sense objects within the mist. He increased his scope, which focused on the sea in front of him. And as he was right, the sense he had thought, something as large as a ship was coming into port.

He smiled and walked towards the port harbor to greet this ship and meet the person who caused this. It took some time, but the mist had caused numerous people to flee, to be exact all the citizens and marines. This left only Rayleigh and a few pirates who were curious, Rayleigh did not mind them, but he hoped nothing would resort to violence.

The ship came into view and the ship itself was completely black. The ship's hull was made from Black Forest Pine, which only grew in the most desolate and barren places. The sails were also black, and there was a faint Jolly Roger, that seemed a skeleton head, with one eye open, and the other one closed. And instead of bones behind the Jolly Roger, it had a pair of grey lighter wings. This was the first time, Rayleigh had seen such a ship like this, and he had never seen this on his travels or when he was with the Roger Pirates.

The ship came into port and stopped. The mist was surrounding it and Rayleigh felt a dark and choking atmosphere around the ship. There was no plank extended to the harbor and Rayleigh guessed, they had perfect control over the ship.

Something jumped, and landed just before Rayleigh. The mist cleared and there stood, a young adult give or take 20 years or just a bit more. He was wearing a black suit, with clean black shoes and a red tie on his black shirt. He had brown and silver hair. The majority of his hair color was brown, but he had highlights of a silver color. He had a scar over each eye, and he had different colored eyes. Rayleigh saw the piercing gaze the man gave towards him.

"Young people these days, you are not the captain I hope of this ship?" he asked. The suited man reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a black pen and notebook. He began to write something and then flip through the pages.

"Dark King Rayleigh, there is no bounty for you, but I was told by my captain not to confront you," he said. He walked around Rayleigh, not caring what the previous First Mate of the Pirate King did. Rayleigh let it go, as he deduced from the manner of the man, that he was a bounty hunter recruited by a pirate. He wished to see who the Captain was as if asking why a man or woman of this ship's caliber and weather work was not a supernova.

Two more shadows came from the ship; these two shadows were both men. The one on the left was much taller, but also thinner. He was wearing a doctor's outfit; white trousers, a white open shirt, showing some scars on his body, and covering the top part mostly, a white coat, with a cape that was just at the ground. It was open, showing the legs and chest and was held by arms and rested on the shoulders. The man had long flowing red hair, which did not suit his stature or his clothing. He had an appearance of a 23 year old. But Rayleigh noticed the man was wearing white gloves that had some blood on them. He only noticed it now, he looked around and the pirates who had stayed were on the ground, with no external wounds, he could sense, but they were definitely dead.

Rayleigh turned his eyes back to the doctor and noticed the man had put on light tinted glasses that covered his clear blue eyes. The man had quite pale skin but was wearing piercing on his lips, three of them to be exact.

The man next to him was shorter, but also had a thin stature. He seemed to be around the age of 18 or 19.

This man was wearing a black suit also, like the first one, the bounty hunter. The only difference was he was wearing a purple tie and had a white shirt instead of a black shirt. His shoes did not match his suit, as they were heavy studded boots that had power in them. The man's appearance was different, as he had an albino like appearance; green leaf color eyes and silver metallic hair that was medium long, and his skin was quite pale. He knew this two were not the captain but part of the Pirate Crew, just like the bounty Hunter. They both walked around Rayleigh, not even sweating, the presence he was letting out. Rayleigh found it strange, that three crewmembers have walked past him, not even taking a toll on the Haki. He knew something was up and none of them had confessed to being a first mate.

He looked up towards the ship once more, he hoped now that the first mate would come next. There was a rumbling through the clouds and Rayleigh could sense a change in wind pressure and sea tides. He could also feel something moving with great force, just from the sense he had gotten from the ground. He knew it would mean a Giant was near coming or someone of such strength and magnitude; that his aura gave out such a powerful energy.

He stepped back just to give some clear area and space. He then felt a small wave of Haki that hit him flat. He noticed that this type of Haki was darker and had more black energy within it meaning the person who had released the Haki was something that Rayleigh would call a Demon.

He suddenly really felt a change of force through the ground and turned his head back towards the island. There from the pathway walked an individual. He was wearing a long silver and grey hooded cloak. His hood covered his head, but not his face. His cloak was closed and it stopped just before the ground. Rayleigh could see the individual was wearing black fingerless gloves and wearing silver trousers.

As he got closer, Rayleigh noticed the earth shake every time, the individual stepped forward. The light from the sun, that peeked out from then clouds shone down onto the individual. The person's appearance was silver and black highlighted scruffy hair. His eyes were different, each one a different color than the other. Rayleigh knew of this, some genetic mutation in the human body. The person's left eye was a sparkling green eye that was of a leaf color. His right eye was of a purple colored eye that Rayleigh felt coldness from. The man approached the Dark King and stopped two meters from him. Rayleigh had seen young and old pirates, but to have a crew with young members was rare, especially those who could of caused all of this.

"This I did not expect, the Dark King Rayleigh being our welcome party" said the individual. Rayleigh watched as the person took down his hood off. And as the hood came off, Rayleigh suddenly had a small flashback to an image he had seen in a bar. A Wanted poster of a pirate who had been called the Earth Titan and his own bounty was already at 350,000,000 berries. The Earth Titan in front of him smiled and snickered showing his fangs at Rayleigh.

"I guess you recognized my face from a poster, who I am?" he asked Rayleigh.

Rayleigh knew who he was and really despised what the man's ways of pirating was.

"Tirus, the Earth Titan, Bounty of 350,000,000. Famous for being a Pirate and Marine Killer; you are a pirate who must die" he said. He did not mind something pirates being like this, but the person before him, killed anyone who crossed his path; be it, marines, pirates, citizens or fishermen.

Rayleigh pushed his cloak behind him and sent his Haki into Tirus who simple smiled as being not fazed by an attack of the caliber of the Dark king. Tirus simply stepped back a few more steps. Rayleigh's aura increased tenfold as he knew it was time to dispose of this pirate as he knew he would be a monster that would destroy everything in his path.

He stepped forward when he felt the death and chaos feeling he had felt before Tirus had appeared. He looked up as his sense reverted there and from the sky fell down in between Rayleigh and Tirus. The feeling vanished and Rayleigh stepped back.

There stood between Tirus and Rayleigh a dark blue and green highlighted haired young man. He seemed not structured to be something that could carry a large presence, but Rayleigh knew not to judge a book by its cover. His first student, Monkey D Luffy was not shorter or the same age as this young man. This person's presence seemed great, even by normal standards as the Pirate and Marine Killer; Tirus had stepped back and had even bowed his head. Rayleigh deduced just from this young man's appearance and presence, he was the Captain of this crew and the person who sailed this black ship.

Although knowing the situation, he was in, in the back of his mind, Rayleigh noticed he had seen this ship before in the past, once when he was sailing with Roger and the next when he was at Roger's execution.

~Flashback~

_Rayleigh, about 30 years of age sat on the bow of the ship, watching the clouds move through the sky, they were free, yet their ship had stopped as there was no wind to carry the ship forward. The sea was calm; because they were in the middle of the Calm Belt. Their Captain had brought them here to meet someone. Yet no one was here, but as Rayleigh's insight was on high alert, as he noticed there were no Sea Kings swimming around. It may be off the actual crew of this ship or the sudden increase of a mist that was surrounding the area around their ship; vertically and horizontally. _

_The mist was also growing in size and changing from the usual clear color, to a darker color. _

_From the mist, Rayleigh had noticed, a shadow was forming, and the shape it had formed was the shadow of a ship. Now it was not Rayleigh who had noticed, the other members of the crewmen had come to the side of the ship looking forward, two young members especially were talking and curious about the mist, a red haired young man and a clown fellow; Shanks and Buggy, who both were arguing with each other. The ship, as he focused his eyes on it was drawing closer to them. He turned round and his eyes set upon a dark haired man who was wearing a very expensive pirate shirt and trousers. This was the Captain of the Ship, Gol D Roger. Already he was a known pirate, known around the whole world. Rayleigh looked at his captain awaiting his instructions on the approaching ship and the weather phenomenon. _

_Gol stood up and walked towards the edge of the ship and lifted his hand. This meant, as everyone knew to step away from the edge and wait for his command. _

_The ship was now close enough to see every detail of it; the sails of the ship were pitch black and tattered at the edges, the pirate flag was a skull with a black rose and snake through the eyes. The hull of the ship was also black toned, as it seemed the material of the hull was wood or charcoal. _

_The ship stopped dead, next to the Ship of the Roger Pirates. Rayleigh and Roger stepped forward. A black board extended from the Black ship and as it touched the ship of the Roger Pirates, Rayleigh felt a wave of Haki. This made the entire crew fall to the ground, although he could see a few of the pirates seem to be able to stand against it. He then felt a second wave, which seemed stronger. The pirates, who had resisted, went down and as Rayleigh noticed, he and Roger were the only pirates who were standing._

"_It would see the Captain and First Mate of the Roger Pirates are strong willed," uttered a voice from the Black Ship._

_From the ship, stepped onto the floorboard a figure of just darkness. The person, who stopped on the edge of the ship of the Roger Pirate, was wearing a long black cloak that covered his entire body and encompassed his head, although his chin and mouth was shown under the light. _

"_I will properly introduce myself and I do apologize for what I did to my crew, but I prefer to be seen by as less as possible," he spoke in a ghostly voice, which it seemed not to even echo in the surrounding area. He bowed to Roger and Rayleigh._

"_I am Erebus or if you prefer to call me by my Alias; Chaos," he said to the two pirates. Rayleigh was confused what this pirate and who he was. He turned towards his captain and saw hat Roger just smiled and burst out laughing._

"_Chaos, fine to get to know you, why have you knocked all my crew and even come by here?" he asked. Chaos looked at Roger and from under his hood; both could hear a small chuckle._

"_Well, I have heard of you and just want to say, soon you will die, your illness is taking its toll and I am just checking up on you, telling you how much time you actually have," he said to him. Roger was take back as was Rayleigh, but both somehow did not question how Chaos knew of Roger's illness. Chaos lifted his sleeve and from it produced a white skinned hand, which with it motioned with the middle finger to Roger for him to come closer._

_Roger in response moved forward towards Chaos and leaned upwards. Chaos bowed down and placed his hooded head beside Roger. There he spoke a few words, which Rayleigh could not figure out what, but saw the white of his Captain's eyes widen. He knew something Chaos said. Chaos leaned back and turned his body. He moved back to his own ship and as he did, the black floorboard retracted. The ship moved away as swiftly as it left. Rayleigh only looked at Roger who had been shocked by what Chaos had spoken. He and Roger then walked back into the heart of the ship's cabin and spoke of the ship._

_The next time, Rayleigh would see that ship would be at Roger's execution, in the far distance and then left as his captain was executed. He never understood what the ship or who Chaos was, but he understood that Erebus seemed to be a servant of Death._

~End of Flashback~

Rayleigh looked back at this so called Captain of the Black ship and then at Tirus. Tirus had stepped back and had his head down in response to his Captain being before him. Rayleigh looked at the Captain and sighed. He scratched the back of his head.

"So let me assume, you are another servant or next owner of this ship?" he asked the captain.

The young individual looked at him and shook his head.

"I am Chronos, the Black Angel, and the person who you were thinking of, is Erebus or as I call him, The Idiot Father I never saw, and the ship only allows to be sailed those who have felt and seen death," he said smiling. Rayleigh was surprised that a ghostly figure such as Chaos could produce a son, but he could sense that the man in front of him, named Chronos was a Fruit User, but could not tell which type.

"So why are you here, on Sabaody Archipelago" he asked Chronos. Chronos looked at him and seemed to be thinking for a second.

"Well to be honest, we are here to relax, since everyone's attentions are focused on the Straw Hat Pirates, so kind of, we can relax for once, Tirus lets go," he said. Tirus nodded and walked away from the Dark King. Chronos bowed to the First Mate of the Pirate King and left him.

Rayleigh watched as both left and wondered truly, was it worth leaving them, but he kind of wanted to know how all of this would turn out. He was not a strong as he used to be, although he was still much stronger than the new pirates who were on this island. He walked towards another part of the island.

Elsewhere, much further from the island, towards the Gates that stood in front of Three Known Marine Locations; Enies Lobby, Marineford and Impel Down. In the known prison of Impel Down, a peculiar ship with a dog head at the front of the ship stopped at the docks. Marines came running and all stopped. They all lifted their hands and saluted to the man walking from the ship. From the ship came, a known war hero of the Marines, Monkey D Garp, also known to be the Grandfather of Monkey D Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hats and the Father of Monkey D Dragon, the Leader of the Revolutionaries. What a Family it was, a Marine Hero, A Revolutionary and a Pirate.

He seemed to be here on business as he walked into Impel Down and stopped in front of a wall. He pressed the wall and all the Marines turned round for a few moments and when they turned back, he was gone.

In fact what had happened, Garp had pushed onto a rock tile and a secret door had appeared and allowed him to step into it and vanish from everyone's sights. Garp began to walk down a winding stairwell and stopped at the base of a door. He opened it and walked into it. He closed the door behind him, and as he did the room, he was in, began to move. It was an elevator and it was moving down and down. The floor numbers were increasing, and it seemed the final floor was a Number 7.

As the door finally opened, Garp stepped through and found the room was in pitch black. He clapped his hands and shouted.

"Guys a little light, I am getting old, I am not ageless like you," he shouted. From his shout, light came and illuminated the whole room. There in the room sat five figures, two normal sized people, one small creature, one being was a half breed of the Giant Race and the other one was the size of a fisherman. Garp smiled as they all smiled back at him.

"Did you bring the newspaper and alcohol?" asked the one who was the Half Breed of a Giant Race. Garp sighed and threw a bottle of alcohol towards him.

"Bethe, would you cut down on the drinking and just want to say, my grandson had appeared back and is so much stronger now," he said. Bethe, the Half Giant chuckled and opened the sake bottle. The one on the far side, who was wearing a full on cloak, which covered his entire body, he seemed to not even move or turn towards Garp.

Garp walked over to him and knelt down in between him and the smallest being in the room.

"Erebus, would you smile, your son, is a strong one, he recently came back from the New World," he said. It seemed Garp was talking about the Black Angels, and their captain who as Garp spoke of him, seemed to be the son of the cloaked man.

Garp looked around the room and noticed every detail. It was a box type room, with two clear windows that showed the deep dark water below Impel Down. Garp was right now sitting with a group of five men, who were the complete opposite of the Gorosei; they were called the Five Waves or the Goharou. They had been in this prison for numerous years, but how many it was unknown, but they were the men who chose who would be the Next Pirate King. Their existence was only known to the Fleet Admiral and those of higher rank.

Garp was one person who also knew, and as he sat down, he took the newspaper out and chuckled.

"So let me update all of you, what has been happening in the two years, since I last came," he said.

**Hope you Enjoyed it. Comment and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Goharou

**Chapter Four.? Introduction of who the Goharou are ? Who the Black Angels are? Pirate King? -**

Garp sat in the candle lit room, which ceiling seemed too kept going up and up, as if it was eternal. Garp was sitting on a seat. In front of him where five large circles in a U shape, which each of the five figures were sitting. The first one from the left was a small sized creature. He was wearing prisoner clothes, but he had a small bowler hat covering his head that seemed to be in the prison color. He had pale skin, yellow eyes, black hair that was showing under the bowler hat.

This was De-Ji, known as Strong Arm back in his day. He was sitting down with one chin on his hand.

In the next cell of De-ji sat with his eyes closed and his arms crossed was quite a large man, but seemed smaller than a Giant. He was a Half Breed, so only half the size of a Giant. He had peach hair and had also a peach color moustache. He was wearing prisoner clothes as the rest of them. This was Bethlehem Star, or known as Bethe by Garp. He then changed from that position and opened up the bottle of alcohol.

In the middle cell, exactly in front of Garp, sitting on a wooden chair was quite a tall man. He has a small afro you could say, black hair, then becoming white at the end and added with a ponytail. His skin is tanned and his eyes are white with a hint of silver. This man was Simon R Jones, one of the greatest pirates that ever lived, known as; White Rose. He was waiting on the news from Garp.

The cell next to him had a large man sitting also. Although he was not a man, he was a fisherman. His skin color was blue, black hair and curly eyebrows. He was wearing an open shirt and shorts which were in prison colors. This was Tiger Lily, a fisherman famous for what he did, and for the fact, his son was Fisherman Tiger. He was sitting on the ground, with a bored look on his face.

The last cell, right to Tiger Lily, was covered by darkness, seemingly only one candle shone upon the figure. He was wearing a shrouded cloak which seemed to cover his body, but under it, could be seen he was wearing prison clothes. He slowly took the hood, and under the hood he had green long hair, a pure black iris, ghostly colored skin with a tan line. This was, although no official na me, he was just called Chaos, also the Father of the Captain of the Black Angel Pirate Crew. He was sitting with his legs and arms crossed, his eyes were closed and he was slowly breathing in and out.

Garp looked at all of them and noted each of their appearance, posture and action. He opened the newspaper he was holding up in his hand. When he did that action, the four out five postures changed, the only one who did not seem to react was Chaos. He chuckled to himself at that reaction. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, the first news of business is the arrival of the Straw Hats Pirates after the two years that they vanished and were thought to be dead," he said. Garp was smiling in light of fact his grandson was alive and not dead.

"The next news is that they are stronger than ever, it seems, the three strongest members of the pirates are able to take down a Pacifista," he said to the five. The expression on his face, was lighting up, he knew it was bad, as a Marine to enjoy a pirate's way of knowing and actions, but he was proud his grandson had grown so powerful, he knew his son, Luffy's Father; Dragon would be proud, he also knew, that Dragon, his son would be moving also. He cracked his neck and looked up at the ceiling. He then turned a page in the newspaper he was holding up.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are heading towards Fisherman Island, to get to the New World," he said. The one who was the Father of Fisherman Tiger, Lily, chuckled; he was smiling, rather than having a bored look on his face. He was smiling for the fact; he was remembering his old days of living as a fisherman.

Garp began to ramble, but stopped, seeing how the five were not interested in the other small affairs. He turned one more page and smiled and glanced towards Chaos.

"Our next affairs of news, is the conquests of the Black Angels in this world, as being a devastating and powerful crew, with only five members, but each having the ability to take on higher ranks of the Marines" he said reading the words from the page and from his own knowledge. He turned to a frontal page of images, that showed each of the five crewmen; captain, first mate, doctor, cook and shipwright. The Captain of the Black Angels, known as Chronos "Black Demon" Erebus, a power user, supposed to use some type of Zoan Fruit, with a bounty of 490,000,000 beli.

The First Mate, the Pirate and Marine Killer, Tirus "Earth Dragon", a paramecia user, with a bounty of 300,000,000 beli. The Doctor of the Crew, Shinku "Witch Doctor", a paramecia user, with a bounty of 250,000,000 million beli, a dangerous man to come across, then the cook, known as Storm Titan Kaen, with a bounty of 160,000,000 beli. The fifth member is the shipwright, the Shadow, Raziel, with a bounty of 170,000,000, the swordsman of the crew.

Garp looked at the images and saw two extra photographs, one showed a hooded figure in the corner of the ship, seemingly a new member, and black wolf standing by its side. Garp chuckled, noting that the Black Angels could of gained new members.

Garp began to read the information below which spoke of the Black Angel's conquests.

"They are a rookie pirate crew, that gained fame, when the Straw Hat Pirates, but in other ways, as they destroyed and killed every pirate or marine they came in contact with, and it seemed, some islands were split in half, when the marines attacked them.

Garp later explained much more about their attack on a Marine Boss, that the base was filled with corpses and no one was left alive at all, and even those who came to investigate, fell prey to some type of sickness that made them lose their sight.

Garp finished and closed the newspaper. He stood up and rolled it up, he then threw the newspaper into the first cell, where De-Ji sat. Garp then walked over to the center cell, in front of White Rose and spoke to him.

"I am going now, I will be needed, and the Warden will be asking questions, Sengoku says hi, till next time old friends" he said, saying to all of them and then leaving a bag of alcohol and food at the base of the cell. He began to leave and stepped into the elevator and the doors closed and he was lifted up and up.

The five who were sitting suddenly started bursting out laughing and all looked amongst each other.

"So, Rose, I guess Garp's seed is a good choice," said Lily chuckling. Rose was thinking it over. He began to speak.

"The Grandson of Garp, the Hero of Marines, the Son of Dragon, The Revolutionary and World's Dangerous Man, the Straw Hat Pirate Monkey D Luffy's goal is to become Pirate King, he is compatible to become the next King of the Pirates, Everyone agrees?" he asked. All three said, yes, except Chaos, who seemed in deep through.

"What do you think Chaos?" asked Bethe. Chaos opened his eyes and energy seemed to escape from him.

"Time and Patience, he is not ready to bear the responsibility. We still had our previous candidate, Shanks of the Red Pirates, a crewmate of the Previous King of Pirates. Shanks is a Yonkou who has the ability to stop a War between Marines and Pirates. He is a complex man, lay back, yet can be serious," said Chaos. Shanks can be a candidate and teach Luffy, we will see in the future, as which is meant to be King of Pirates, as the title cannot be gained just like that, as it took some time for Roger to become King, but it was a bad thing, he had an illness" he said. All four sighed and knew that Chaos was right, and that Luffy was still young and had only experienced one loss, his brother died in front of him and realization of not being strong enough to protect his crew mates.

Chaos coughed to get attention.

"I would like to propose, my son to fill the spot of the fourth Yonko, since he had denied becoming a dog of the government, plus his skills are exceeding and he has the same devil type fruit as well all do," he said. The others closed their eyes and all thought about. They all opened their eyes and turned to Rose who nodded.

"That is allowed. Chronos, the Black Demon, will become the Fourth Yonko when he enters the New World" Rose said. Chaos nodded and all closed their eyes. De-Ji kept reading the newspaper, Bethe began drinking with rose and Lily, and Chaos closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Above, Garp got back on his ship and sailed back to Marineford, smiling as he sailed away.


End file.
